Fight For Me- A Malec Fanfiction
by DeathByMarshmallowz
Summary: A caffeine fueled story with most probable terrible grammar. enjoy. obviously about Malec. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Well, Since I have no wifi for yet another week, except for school but, well, learning so.. I have decided to open up wordpad (one of the only bloody things that do not need internet on my toaster of a computer) and write a terrible fanfiction. Please note that I have no idea what i'm doing with either my life or this story. Lots of tears were put into this. Mostly me dying inside.

Without further adue, here is your crappy fanfic.

 **WARNING! VIOLENCE, SWEARING AND LOADS OF FRUSTRATION BEYOND THIS POINT!**

 **MAGNUS POV (YES THE FREE-WHEELING BISEXUAL WARLOCK WHO USES WAAAAY TOO MUCH GLITTER HAIR GEL)**

Why is love so difficult?, wait, no, let me rephrase that, why is _Alexander_ so difficult? To put it quite frankly I dont see why he seems mad at me. Could it possibly be that I swapped all of his shampoo and conditioner with a more glittery version? Or possibly Chairman Meow sneaking on the bench and drenching his freshly made french toast with saliva? Maybe he isn't happy with the way I styled my hair? I just don't understand.

"Aleeeeeeeeeeeeec" I call. No answer.

"Baaaaaaaaaabe" Still no answer.

I burst into the bedroom to find him in nothing but a towel. Hair soaked, and skin still glistening. his blue eyes full of suprise.

"I could _totally_ get used to this" I eye him up and down. He glares.

"What do you want Magnus, i'm busy" he spits. Yep still pissed. I stare for a moment longer before starting "Why are you mad? What did I do? How can I fix it? Alexandeeeeer talk to meeeee!" I plead. He sighs before sitting on the bed.

"look. You have things you are terrified of. So do I. Now can you PLEASE for the love of the Angel change the goddamn wallpaper"

"What? You don't like umbrellas? I found them quite cute" I state, eyeing his reaction.

"please, just change it. Those things are more evil than a greater demon, infact its probably Valentine in disguise" He glares at the wall.

"okay, okay, no need to get worked up love" I snap my fingers, and do the-as Clarissa calls it- weird Jazz hand dance. The walls are now the same bright blue as Alec's beautiful eyes.

I take a step towards him. Alec looks as if to say something but at that moment his phone rings. Of course he answers. I sigh.

"Duty calls, see you later maybe for uh lunch. 12, The park?"

"Anything for you Alexander" I say but he is already gone. I sink against the wall as a wave of dismission hits me. Grabbing my phone i'm already dialing the number.

"Hello? Magnus are you okay my dear friend?" The voice on the other side of the call inquires.

"Ragnor, I have nothing to do for 5 hours and I need a drink. Or several. Sound good?" I hang up the phone.

Several hours later and i'm not drunk enough. Ragnor retreated to his musty, unfashionable lir and It's such a shame the liqour cabinet is now empty. I check the time on my watch. quarter to 12. i decide to head over early so as to greet Alec. As I sit on the bench I glance at my surroundings. Lovely view of the lake, some disobedient children running around. Noisy brats. I start counting the seconds till Alexander arrives. Seconds turn to minutes, minutes to hours. Still no sign. I decide to call his mobile for the '000th time. Voicemail. Again. I head back to the appartment to find him crashed on the couch. A cut on his lip, some bruses but nothing serious by the looks of it.

Alec _finally_ wakes up. About god damn time.

"Oh Shit!" he says realising what time it is.

"Magnus I am soo sorry the hunt for the demons nest and exterminating it took longer than expected, then I came here to get changed then I-"

I cut him off with a kiss.

"It's okay love, you don't have to explain yourself. As long as you are okay, then i've got all the time in the world for you"

"And if i'm not okay?" he asks, as serious as ever.

"Then i'll be nursing you back to health. I do look great in fishnet stockings and a stethescope may I just add" I say with a wink. He smiles a bright smile that shows his pearly teeth and chuckles. He is soon on the floor laughing uncontrollably with tears in his eyes.

"Whats so funny?" I ask, my eyes never leaving him.

"You-hahahaha-ffishnets-hahahahahaha-" he manages to say.

I'll save you the details but this lasted for a good half hour.

Aaaaaand thats the caffine fueled first chapter. Alecs POV possibly next chapter. I will work on more sass and cringe etc. Maybe even add in Raphael Santiago (SoSoFabulous, yes really, I know you are laughing at me right now shaking your head. love ya) or see what happens when Jace encounters an army of ducks... we'll see... Muahahahahahahaha...

Anyways leave a coment what you think or not if you don't want to (I know you will SoSoFabulous) and if you have ANY questions just ask away! Ciao!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so it has literally been 5 minutes fince I have finished chapter one and I am already bored. Again. Still deciding whether or not to have more coffee...

Fuck it, i'll be back, gotta love that caffine!

I hath returned, my life as depressing as ever! Thankyou so much for actually reading this story and leaving kudos, really much appreciated!If you have ANY questions feel free to comment below or let me know what you think anyways I better start writing the chapter before my cat pulls my computer chord out of my laptop or completely destroys it in general...

(Had to re-write because cat chewing on computer mouse and sitting on keyboard deleting my unsaved work and even turning off the goddamn laptop, and now looks smug as fuck-Yes SoSoFabulous I WILL show you them)

Onwards to chapter two!

 **ALEC POV (YES I DECIDED ON DOING THIS SMOL BEANS POV, YOUR WELCOME)**

After FINALLY convincing Magnus to wear neon magenta fishnets (Which he denies to own and claims he has "no idea" how they ended up in his drawers) and with Izzy's help a matching mini skirt and tanktop that said "fight me bitch" (they suprisingly were the same size in clothing) aswell as some kicking red pumps that weren't quite big enough lets just say I now have a new lock screen.

"Your fashion taste is WAAAY to tacky and plain, not enough glitter" Magnus huffed. At that moment Jace had suddenly appeared from Angel knows WHERE and dumps the biggest bucket of glitter-glue i have seen onto Magnus's head, before throwing a bucket of purple feathers ontop. I'm quite puzzled where he came from and where he found those buckets.

"JACE MORGERNSTERN LIGHTWOOD WHATEVER THE FUCK YOUR NAME IS I WILL GET MY VENGEEEEENCE" Magnus shouts before giving a shrill war-cry. Oh dear this is going to end horribly.

A few weeks pass by and Magnus claims he has thought up the perfect stratedgy but has not told anyone what it actually IS. I'm quite intruiged of whats going to happen and what exactly is his "master plan".

My curiosity is soon diminished when a high pitched girlish scream echoes throughout the household. As I enter the living-room Jace had (OBVIOUSLY) just woken up from a nap to find (much to my suprise) the livingroom completely FULL of ducks. Yes, ducks. Jace was shouting something along the lines of "I will destroy every single one of you tiny demon-bird whatevers". I also notice that fiery small red head recording the entire thing.

"ALEC HELP ME ESCAPE THESE FUZZY BEINGS BEFORE THEY DEVOUR MY SOUL" I shrug.

"This is what you get. You should KNOW Magnus takes pride in his hair, your on your own" I retreat to the kitchen, but not before noticing the betrayed look he gave me. Oh well he'll get over it. Eventually...

 **SEBASTIAN POV (YEP THIS GODDAMN ASSHOLE, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME)**

I walk in the streets, too lazy and too bored to give a shit if anyone notices me. I fucking love attention anyways so meh. A little girl with bouncing brown pigtails and a fluttery pink princess dress skips up to me and pulls on my sleeve. She looks about five. "excuthe me mith, why are you wearing boyth clotheth?" She asks with a lisp. Fucking brat who does she think she is calling me a miss!? I really need to get on top of that goddamn haircut that is overdue. "get lost brat before I slice you inhalf with my sword" I growl. By Lillith I hate, Hate HATE children, unless of course Clarissa likes children, then, well, y'know, I'll tolerate them enough to gain her attention. The one I crave the most.

Some random guy tries flirting with me. Within secconds my fucking sword is at his throat.

"I will fucking slice your junk off"

A porky police officer wobbles in my general direction. "Ma'am are you aware that it is against the law to harm or threaten anyone with a dangerous object?"

I REALLY need to get that haircut.

"Oh yeah? and what are you gunna do about it? I could fucking poke you and you'll be rolling around like the sphere you are"

Well shit.

I stare out the jailcell bars and try reaching for my sword. Nope still on the other side of the bloody room. Who knew lazy officers knew how to use a tazer gun.

This is going to be a long fucking day.

Ooookay so thats the second chapter complete! I hope y'all liked it and continue liking this crappy fanfic! Have a good day/night/whatever and I'll see ya in the next chapter or something like that. I don't know. Anyways I will try to update between the period of 1 to 3 days. Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

Yeah Woo another chapter.

The good news? My cat has stopped attacking me and my laptop and is now asleep in a weird cat position.

The bad news? I just shifted from sitting on my legs and the paaaaiiin, the horroooor!

Time to listen to some crappy music whilst writing a crappy bookthingy-majigg

Back to the fanfic...

 **THIRD PERSON POV (OR SOME SHIT LIKE THAT I DON'T KNOW IM ONLY A CACTUS)**

Raphael Santiago paced backwards and forwards. He was salty. How DARE Simon push away his duties to hang out with a _shadowhunter_.

"Raphael can you _please_ get down from the ceiling and watch this movie with me!?" Ragnor called.

Raphael sighed. Why did Ragnor Fell drag him into this. He couldn't _stand_ chick-flicks. He was soon on the couch beside his friend of sorts. Ragnor gave him a "settle the fuck down bruh" look.

"I'm calm, _I'm calm_ , now what is THIS?" Raphael asked, still annoyed.

"This is Twilight. And you WILL enjoy it. You have no choice in the matter. "

The movie had ended and Raphael was really REALLY willing to gouge his eyes out.

"so who would YOU chose? Edward or Jacob?" Ragnor enquired wiggling his bushy brows.

"Death" Raphael spat bluntly.

"WELL I would pick Edward, i mean, LOOK at that body, OOOH I cannot wait to show you the REST of the saga" Ragnor giggled.

"Oh hell no" Raphael was DEFINITELY eager to leave when the sun set.

Meanwhile, Alec and Magnus were doing some kinky shit. I mean, come ON who puts orange juice on waffles!? Well apparently Magnus.

"TRY it"

"NO"

"ALEEEEEEC"

"I'M NOT EATING YOUR JUICE WAFFLE SHIT THAT IS JUST-NOO"

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE"

"fine"

Cue Alec spitting it out shortly after taking an almost microscopic bite.

"Groooooooooooooooooooooss"

"It's not THAT bad"

"Your kidding right!? I would rather drink Jace's vegetable meat mystery smoothie "

They both shuddered.

You guessed it, another situation was hapening, our nerdy little Simon was on a DATE! With IZZY!

"-And then Han-Solo's son kills him right then and there! Did you know there have been theories that Rey is actually Lukes daughter!?-" Simon was "discussing" with Izzy about the Starwars the Force Awakens movie.

Izzy enjoyed hearing him talk. He was always so, _fascinating_. She had always gone for the badboys, the downworlders but she never in a million years would have guessed that she would end up with a Nerd. A _cute_ one at that. It was different. Izzy liked different.

After Simon went through the entire plotline and took Izzy to a cute little Ice Cream parlour with the cutest little frosty treats, they ended up watching Heathers.

It was a great night for everyone, except for maybe Raphael, AND Sebastian _still_ in jail, and Jace's re-accuring nightmares of ducks..

But hey! too bad!

Small filler chapter I _know_ but I will most possibly probably write another chapter sooner or later most probably longer. Considering the fact that like, halfway through this book i'm going to do something to fuck up your ships and have you screaming at your screen. Your welcome.

*Cough cough* SPOILERS *Cough cough*

Ciao.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, I mean like, thankyou so much, I never thought this story would get soo much hits! So this is chapter 4! Whilst I upload this to AO3 I should probably post the other chapters on aswell. I know I said it before but damn i'll say it again, thankyou soo much! I'm so happy right now that people actually enjoy this story!

Onwards and Upwards my friends!

 **CLARY'S POV ( OR CLARISSA IF YOU WANT TO PUT IT LIKE THAT, A.K.A THE FIERY LITTLE REDHEAD)**

Jace had been difficult lately, well, even more difficult than normal. I'm not sure if it was the duck situation or if he was on like a man period or something but he was really, really moody. I decide to hold a surprise party for him, and lucky for me, Magnus was definitely in on the idea. every downworlder and shadowhunter in the town were invited. We set together on our mission discreetly whilst Jace is sent on a "special mission" that Alec had set up. So whilst Alec was distracting Jace, of course in a place that has loads of mirrors (obviously Jace would get distracted by himself and his "good looks").

Several hours later and it has gotten quite dark. We each have a job to do. Izzy's job is to stay away from the kitchen so as not to poison us with her cooking, Simon's job is music and electrical, Magnus's job is helping with decorations and inviting people. My job? Helping with decorations and making absolute sure that Jace has a good time.

Jace and Alec strut in, Jace complaining about something to do with "Alec dragging him to Magnus's so that Alec can be all mushy with his bae". The place is already full of downworlders and shadowhunters alike and Simon's band starts playing.

"SURPRISE!" I giggle from beside him.

Jace, cocky as always after discovering the party is for him states

"I knew you all would recognize how awesome I am one day!"

Everything was going as planned. I glance around. Simon has a grin on his face and practically has love heart eyes as he looks at Izzy, who is jamming to his songs. Alec and Magnus have retreated to some corner to be all lovey-dovey. I was surprised to see that Raphael even showed up, glowering at a particular green haired warlock with bushy eyebrows.

I turn around but Jace is no-longer there, where in the name of the Angel did he go!? I head over to the mini bar to get a better look. As I perch on one of the vintage purple leather stools I notice his golden hair. He slightly turns as the crowd sways for me to notice something that freezes me up as I stare. He wraps his arms around the faerie he was currently making out with. I gag. how COULD he!? I run out of the club and onto the street. I can't believe it. I can't believe he would just do something like that!?

I reach the institute, my head spinning. I gather all of my belongings ( Which consists of a notepad, some pencils, my stele and my phone/phone charger among other little things already in my bag. Even the thought of him hurts. I just can't see his face. I head out to my cosy apartment that Izzy and I've had for awhile as a get-away place, somewhere to think and just chill I guess.

I wouldn't say it was huge, but it definitely wasn't small. the landlord had just given us it since it had been the most rundown and "unfixable" area in 18 apartment building. After Izzy and I fixed it up to our taste it became a great living area, fit with soft black carpet and illustrated walls. We didn't forget to apply protection runes to it either.

The lounge had a Ruby red L couch and a flat-screen tv aswell as a coffee table and some other basic decorations. The kitchen was quite basic as well with i'ts white cabinets and checker tiled floor and of course the necessary utensils and a coffee machine. The bathroom was plain aswell and we have yet to decide on the colour scheme, but for now it is white and blue. The bedroom which we shared was really big. Big enough to fit two queen sized beds on each side of the room as well as a spacious wardrobe and some drawers, and of course, a desk with Clary's art supplies and an easle.

The boys, of course, had no idea of this place except for Simon, who was close with both of us and sometimes needed a place to stay out of the sun, and would often crash on the couch.

Clary set her bag down on her silky green duvet and sat at her desk. She lost track of time, flooding her emotions out in her art for several hours, until the shrill ringing of her phone brought her out of her daze. Checking the caller ID she was relieved to find it was just Iz. Thinking better than to make her best friend worry, she answered the call.

"Clary! Thank the Angel you picked up, Where are you? Are you Safe? What's happened?"

"Hey Iz, I-" Her voice cracked from the lack of use. She cleared her throat.

" I'm at the apartment. I just, need to clear my head, are you coming round later or hanging with Simon?" I ask, trying to avoid speaking of what happened unless necessary.

" I'll be over in a couple of minutes, stay there and we'll talk. Love ya"

The call ended and Clary took a deep, shaky breath.

THIRD PERSON POV (OR WHATEVER)

Izzy had arrived at the apartment to find her best friend in a bad state. After the call, Clary had obviously been crying. Izzy hugged her friend as she tried explaining what made her so upset and why she left the party so early.

"He-he Cheated on me" Clary finally managed.

"Jace?" Izzy questioned, making sure she heard right. Clary nodded. At that moment she was filled with anger that her brother of sorts would just go and cheat on her best friend.

After Clary had calmed down a bit and was able to say the entire thing Isabelle went to the kitchen to make them each a butterscotch lat'e (which thank goodness was pretty good unlike her cooking) and they just sat there in silence, with the mutual understanding of anger and sorrow, but also love for Izzy and Clary had both gone through so much together, and were inseparable.

I'm sorry, Please don't hate me all you Clace shippers, things MAY get better. Or not. Depends what I end up doing or not doing.

SoSoFabulous please don't devour my soul for breaking one of your most prized and precious ships.

Let me tell you all, my plans for this story get worse. I'm sorry.

BUT on the good note, Alec didn't die yet as I had originally planned but then thought against.

For good reason too may I add...


	5. Chapter 5

Mmkay so heres a chapter thats _**well**_ overdue. Now before I dive straight into it I would like to say thankyou so so very much to all of those who have read this story, who are reading this story, and those who support it. Y'all are amazing!

I know it's late, but here's an April Fools Special!

Now on with the chapter

 **Alecs P.O.V (Property of Magnus Bane)**

My phone rings. "Hello?" I answer not bothering to check the caller id.

"Can you _please_ sort out your parabatai?"

I sigh. What did he do _this_ time.

"where?"

" the pandemonium"

Dammit Jace

"I'm on my way".

I rush to the club with my trusty bow and quiver to find Jace on one of the stripper poles.

'Is he drunk?' I question in my head. Jace begins singing 'Chandelier' by Sia. Terribly. Clary looks terrified.

"what happened?" I asked.

She shakes her head. " Magnus spiked his drink and now he's-" She doesn't finish her sentence.

"Jace, wait NO! DON'T TAKE OF THE REMAINING CLOTHING ITEMS YOU HAVE!" she rushes off.

Arms wrap around me in a tender embrace and my face flushes, knowing exactly who it is.

"Hey babe" Magnus says, resting his head lightly on my shoulder.

"Hey babe" I reply, turning to face him. We both smile like idiots.

"Theres a spider on your shoulder" He snickers.

I turn my head ever so slowly to find an ugly, hairy tarantula on my sholder. Flailing my arms in every direction untill Magnus grabs them.

" _Relax_ , It's not real. I bought it at a 2 dollar shop. April Fools!" He says

"Lets go out for lunch, my repayment to you my dearest" He states, so we head off to the nearest cafe.

 **Izzy P.O.V (You Go Gurl)**

Simon and I were playing video games and I was totally kicking his ass.

"VICTORY!" I screech as I successfully pulled off a fatality move.

"Hola hermosa" Says Raphael, appearing in the doorway. "Hey beautiful"

He locks eyes with Simon and gives him a wink.

"RAPHAEL ARE YOU FLIRTING WITH _MY_ MAN!?" I shout in disbelief.

"hahahahahaha" Laughter errupted from behind the couch. Ragnor Fell.

"APRIL FOOLS!" He shouts before portaling away, Raphael in tow.

 **Sebastians P.O.V ('It's not a phase mom, it's the real me')**

I am _sooo_ done with this 'April Fools' the mundanes celebrate. I try shaking off the icky flour glue that has been dumped on me. This can _not_ get any worse. I spoke too soon as neon pink feathers are dumped on me seconds after.

"BACK THE FUCK OFF BOII" I say to the man in green who did this.

I storm off with a deep frown. I hate this custom.

MMkay so short chapter, I know, I will make another one, most probably in the holidays, Love y'all. Stay fabulous!


End file.
